Amanecer Esmeralda
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Spin-off de la "Boda de Ranma y Akane" de hace una década; narra los eventos entre la batalla final y la boda en el dojo Tendo, donde Ryoga va en busca del secreto para vencer a Ranma de manera definitiva.
1. Chapter 1

La vida...

Mi nombre es **Ryoga Hibiki.** Tengo 18 años y carezco de familia, así como de un destino o lugar fijo. Solo camino por la vida, sin tener a alguien o vivir por alguien. Luego de dos años, que fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida, pero a la vez, que estuvieron llenos de tristeza y amargura. Ahora no tengo nada fijo en la vida, ya no vivo por aquel amor que ahora ha encontrado la felicidad en otra persona. Celoso? molesto? Para nada. He logrado por fin deshacerme de ese recuerdo y ya quedado como tal. Y mi futuro? No sé realmente que pasara con él. Estos últimos meses he estado en una escuela, regularizándome. Los profesores dicen que tengo un gran I.Q., pero yo no lo creo. Solamente enfoco mis energías al estudio, ya no más a las artes marciales. Pero esto será por poco tiempo, ya que tan pronto termine la preparatoria, me iré a buscar mi destino. Se dice que uno fija el destino, y que este no está predicho, sin embargo, es parcialmente cierto. Existe un destino, y este está predicho por los actos que hacemos. Cada cosa del presente, tiene una repercusión en el futuro, y lo que acabo de hacer hace unos meses, tuvo una tan grande, que ha fijado un nuevo camino para mí: buscar mi destino; el cual tuve tan seguro hace unos años, pero ahora es indeciso y oscuro. Solamente se, que mi deber es seguir ayudando a quien lo necesita y poner mis servicios y mis habilidades, para la ayuda de los más necesitados. Me he vuelto un ermitaño, un Ryuu Kumon, sin embargo, no me quejo...y lo único que puedo hacer, mientras espero mi graduación en la ciudad de Saporu, es recordar lo que paso hace casi un año, cuando inicie mi primer viaje y luego de ser lastimado por Kodachi, antes de la boda de Ranma con Akane...y cuando descubrí que debía haber un cambio, un cambio radical en mí...

RANMA 1/2 FANFIC  
-AMANECER ESMERALDA-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

PARTE 1

Capítulo 1: Factor Esmeralda

Llegue a China una semana después de despedirme de todos en Nerima, especialmente de Akari, lo cual fue lo más doloroso..Para ella.  
¿Frialdad? Je, los sentimientos son variables de persona en persona. Se lo mucho que Akari me quiere y más de lo que yo creo, pero ya no tenía tiempo de eso. Extrañamente, desde que aquel incidente en que casi pierdo la vida, mi forma de pensar y ver este mundo cambio drásticamente. Me había vuelto más frío y tolerable. ¿Tal vez la falta de sangre al cerebro me hizo daño o la rosa tenía un veneno especial? Nunca lo sabré...solo que ahora estaba a menos de un día de camino de las famosas fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Quería aprovechar que ahora podía moverme a voluntad y sin necesidad de un estúpido mapa o andar un año perdido.  
En fin, basta de palabrería. Había pasado por toda China en menos de otra semana, lo cual era un gran adelanto, ya que para encontrar a Ranma me tarde un poco menos de un año. Cruce Hong Kong y luego las ciudades que fueron a mi paso, hasta que el ambiente paso de ser del más puro estilo occidental a un toque chino muy característico.  
Caminaba por las regiones montañosas de China cuando me encontré al guía de Jusenkyo. Me saludo con cierto miedo, ya que una vez le había prometido vengarme por casi cocinarme en caldo, pero al contrario, le devolví el saludo tranquilamente y le pedí indicaciones sobre el camino a las fosas  
-Están a unos 50 Km de frente - me señalo unas montañas - te recomiendo que compres algo de equipo de nieve  
-Gracias - sonreí - a propósito, ¿Que hace por aquí?  
-Vengo por algunos utensilios a la aldea de las Amazonas Guerreras - asintió - además, tengo que enviar mi informe anual a la matriarca  
-¿Se refiere a la abuela?  
-Sí, la anciana Cologne siempre solicita una carta mensual donde le informan sobre la situación de la colonia china  
-Ya veo - entonces sentí un frío en la espalda - ¿Quiere decir que las amazonas están aquí?  
-Exacto, te recomendaría no acercarte a ninguna chica por el momento, ya que..  
-Ya se - dije con cierto temor - el beso de la muerte. Shampoo ya es una tradición en nuestro país  
-Me lo imagino - rió el guía - A propósito, ¿Es cierto que se va a casar con el señor Mouse?  
-No lo sé - dije algo extrañado. Según sabía, no había compromisos extras...de seguro habían pasado muchas cosas desde que partí de Japón  
-Bueno - me despedí - suerte en su viaje  
-Igualmente y recuerde...tenga cuidado!  
Asentí y seguí mi camino tomando la enseñanza del guía.

Me detuve en un poblado cercano, compre provisiones y equipo de nieve, y continue mi camino. Todo iba normal hasta que de repente escuche unos gritos de pelea.  
-Que raro - sentí algo de curiosidad, pero siendo prudente, salte a un árbol que estaba cerca. Allí pude visualizar una pequeña bajada donde 3 chicas parecían estar peleando...o más bien, eran dos contra una.  
-Vamos! - Dijo la más pequeña y de pelo color rosado - acaso me tienes miedo Lena?  
-Claro que no - replico una hermosa joven de pelo azul - pero no es justo que tengas a una acompañante de tu lado  
-Te refieres a mí? - la otra realmente era una amazona, y parecía ser más hombre que mujer  
-Parecen que no son las amazonas - pensé algo aliviado, ya que hablaban en un japonés muy congruente. Entonces las dos arremetieron contra la chica que portaba unos Nunchacks. Al principio logro controlarlas, pero la ventaja en número fue mermándola hasta que cayó al suelo pesadamente por una patada de la "gigante"  
-Bueno...ya aceptarás tu deber  
-Claro que no! - replico la chica - no pienso seguir reglas tan anticuadas por siempre  
-Eres igual que nuestra compañera...entonces morirás!  
¡Epa! - pensé - esto ya no va bien. Creí que era solo un duelo, pero llegar a matar a alguien...era hora de intervenir  
-Sasha! Acaba con ella! - rugió la más joven. La amazona sonrió malévolamente  
-¡Hey! - baje del árbol entre hastiado y aburrido - que creen que hacen?  
-Tú..Tú eres un hombre! Que haces tú aquí?  
-Nada, solo estaba de paso. Oí su pelea y me pareció divertida hasta que dijiste que ibas a matarla  
-Exacto, así que vete y no te metas en esto extranjero  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir tales cosas...se supone que estamos en el siglo XXI, no en la edad medieval  
-¡Chts! Nadie te pidió tu opinión - escuche atrás de mí. Era la chica que según "salvaba"  
-Oye - me volví algo molesto - se supone que te estoy ayudando  
-Pues yo no pedí tu ayuda - la joven se levanto con algo de esfuerzo - esto es una pelea por honor  
-Honor? - dije sin poder digerir la palabra - esto no es honor! Pero... - cerré los ojos. Ya estaba harto de que todo en mi vida tenían que ser peleas por cosas como esta - está bien...puedes matarla con gusto  
Las 3 casi se caen de la impresión  
-Que.. - Dijo la joven de cabello azul - entonces no piensas ayudarme?  
Me salió una gota de sudor. Ahora porque quería que la ayudara? No cabe duda que las mujeres son muy raras  
-Ejem... - sonreí - tu dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda o no?  
-Bueno...sí, pero  
-Na! - tome mi mochila que había dejado a un lado - nos veremos...  
-Oye - me tomo del hombro - se supone que eres un caballero  
-Se supone - repetí - pero también he aprendido que no vale la pena ayudar a alguien si no te lo agradece  
-Oigan! - refunfuño la otra chica - déjense de eso! Lena! No olvides tu duelo con nosotras  
-No lo he olvidado! - la chica con una fuerza increíble, me agarro y me puso en medio - este chico combatirá por mí  
-Que! - grite - ahora ¿Por qué yo?  
-Esta bien, al fin al cabo, ya no eres de nosotras..Sasha! acábalos!  
La gigante se lanzo sobre mí, pero igual que los cerdos de toda la vida, tome mi sombrilla y la sujete del estomago, lanzándola para arriba. Salió disparada y lo único que escuchamos fue un enorme crack a lo lejos.  
-Rayos! - la chica de cabello rosado retrocedió - parece que acabas de tener un buen prometido...pero esto no se quedara así! - y se esfumo como el humo  
-Prometido? - Repetí con extrañeza - como que prometido?  
-Bueno - la chica se sonrojo - es por la tradición  
-Tradición? - volví a repetir. No entendía ni jota de lo que pasaba  
-Es que ahora que me salvaste, demostraste ser más fuerte que yo, y según la tradición de nuestra aldea, debes casarte conmigo  
-Ah, ya veo po..QUE! - me puse pálido - Acaso eres de la aldea de la supremacía femenina?!  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras me derrumbaba.  
-Pero como! Hablas a la perfección el japonés y Shampoo ni sabía ni como decir hola  
-Shampoo? - Frunció el ceño - la chica de Ranma...ah! Es que ella no iba a una escuela bilingüe como yo  
-Eh? Bilingüe? - puse una mueca. En que mundo estamos, en donde ya todos saben dos idiomas  
-Así es, y ahora quiero llevarte conmigo a...  
-Mangos! - retrocedí - ni me toques! No quiero tener ninguna relación con su aldea...ya sé lo que es Shampoo y sus hermanas  
-Pero prometido..  
-No me digas prometido! - Rugí - no quiero nada que ver con mujeres!  
-Ah - sonrió - entonces eres del "otro lado"  
-TAMPOCO ESO! - me sonroje - solo quiero decir que he sufrido mucho y ya estoy harto!  
-No importa, yo te hare feliz  
Diablos! Estas chicas parece que solo tienen una cosa en la cabeza, y no es precisamente cerebro para razonar...pero entonces, una idea cruzo por mi mente  
-Creo que no podre ir contigo - dije más calmado  
-Y porque no?  
-Vamos, tú dijiste que no respetabas las tradiciones. Ahora comprendo porque te perseguían  
La chica se le nublo el rostro  
-Ya veo...parece que tienes algo a tu favor  
-Sí, así que como eres una rebelde, no es obligación - coloque mi sombrilla - ahora me voy...tengo cosas que hacer  
-Esta bien, has ganado...  
Me volví contento de haber solucionado todo sin golpes o persecuciones  
-Pero no me rendiré - al escuchar eso sentí como ha sentido Saotome todos estos años.  
-Haz lo que quieras - solo atine a decir e iba a marcharme cuando salto y cayó frente a mí.  
-Solo quiero saber cuál es tu nombre?  
-Hm...Es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki - conteste ya hastiado  
-Y yo Lena Xian - se me lanzo encima y me dio un beso en la mejilla - y pronto seré tu prometida  
-Sí, sí - la retire con amabilidad, pero con algo de prisa - está bien, está bien  
Nos despedimos, digo...se despidió de mí, ya que YO no tenía ninguna intención de volverla a ver jamás. Corrí varios Km hasta que la perdí de vista  
-Mujeres - musite y me volví hacia mi objetivo principal: Jusenkyo.

Luego de una escalada sin nada fuera de lo normal y 5 días en la nieve de las montañas, por fin pude divisar las colinas de Jusenkyo. En mucho tiempo nunca me había sentido tan feliz, así que corrí prácticamente hasta las fosas cuando escuche un grito. Al principio pensé que era obra de imaginación, pero se fue intensificando hasta que vi algo a lo lejos. Pude ver que era una nube de polvo, pero a tan solo 100 m pude era una carreta que venía directamente hacia mí  
-Cuidado! - 3 personas iban subidas tratando de controlarla. Alcance a saltarlos y pude darme cuenta de que el caballo estaba como loco  
-Diablos! - olvidando las fosas, corrí hacia ellos a gran velocidad, pero me llevaban algo de ventaja, por lo cual intente una maniobra arriesgada  
-Va! - lance mi sombrilla hacia una rueda de la carreta, provocando que diera una vuelta mortal en el cielo.  
-Perfecto! - salte entonces hacia los pasajeros que volaban como palomas y alcance a atraparlos. Lo último que vi fue a la carreta hacerse pedazos a mis espaldas  
-Uff! - suspire - ahora sí la vimos cerca, verd...plam! - sentí un tremendo golpe en la mejilla y caí al suelo  
-Acaso eres un pervertido?! - escuche una voz  
Agite la cabeza un momento y levante la vista. Una chica (para variar) de cabellos negros me miraba de forma asesina (asesina en serio!)  
-Lo siento - me disculpe - pero era la única forma de...plam! - otra bofetada más. Esta vez me dejo bastante aturdido  
-Escucha! Que te crees para hacernos eso! Y sobre al tocarme!  
-Que yo que hice? - me levante y de nuevo otra bofetada. Esto me estaba cansando  
-Kyoko! - Se escucho de atrás - deja al pobre chico en paz!  
-Pero abuelo - se volvió - este pervertido..  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no llames así a los hombres  
-Bah! - me dirigió una última mirada, tan fría que podría congelar el hielo y me dio la espalda  
-Siento mucho lo de mi hermana - una mano se coloco frente a mí - pero es algo impetuosa  
Lo siguiente que vi fue una visión para los ojos. Una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabellos verdes me miraba de una forma muy tierna. Por un momento sentí que estaba en el cielo  
-Te ayudo?  
-Eres un ángel? - dije todavía embobado  
-Je - soltó una risita. Su voz y sonrisa eran igual que todo: hermoso - no, solo la hermana de esta maleducada  
Me volví hacia la chica, que echo un reojo solamente y se dirigió hacia otra persona  
-Gracias - sonreí - pero puedo levantarme solo  
-A propósito, no te he dado las gracias por ayudarnos. El caballo se volvió loco al ver una serpiente  
-Ah, ya veo - me volví hacia la carreta, o lo que era una carreta - yo..Yo lo siento  
-No, no hay problema  
-Claro que... - la otra chica iba a gritar, pero entonces un joven le tapo la boca  
-Discúlpala por favor! - exclamo - pero no aprende todavía  
-No, ella tiene razón..No debí ser brusco  
-Como sea, te estamos agradecidos...en nombre de mi abuelo y mi hermana - se inclino la chica  
-No! - yo también me incline - al contrario, fue un placer (y vaya placer!)  
-Abuelo, iré por las provisiones - la chica carraspeo y se dirigió hacia un lado del camino  
-Abuelo? - Musite algo extrañado - cual abuelo?  
-Pues se refiere a mí? - el joven se señalo  
-Que! Esto no es posible!  
-Claro que sí...has escuchado de las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo y de la poza del hombre ahogado?  
-Acaso cayó en esa fosa y ahora cada vez que le cae agua fría, se vuelve joven? - señale asustado  
-Pues sí - emitió una gran sonrisa - se nota que sabes mucho de aquí - entonces su mirada cambió a una muy extraña - vienes por algo a Jusenkyo cierto?  
-Bueno - baje los ojos - algo por el estilo  
-Oye abuelo - el ángel..Digo, la hermana de la "agresiva" sonrió - que tal si lo invitamos a cenar?  
-Hm, no sería mala idea, que dices muchacho?  
-Es que - mire hacia un letrero que decía Jusenkyo - no lo sé  
-Mira, si te niegas, nos deshonraras...sabes que en China, el honor es muy importante, como en la aldea de la supremacía femenina  
-Cierto, tiene... - me quede callado. Como este anci..Digo joven, o lo que sea, sabía lo que había pasado hace unos días  
-Pues yo no creo que sea algo bueno. Recuerda lo que paso con el primero - intervino la joven de negro  
-Sí, pero el segundo no fue tan malo Kyoko  
-Pero...  
-Además, le gustara tener compañía, tienen los mismos ojos  
-Igual que el primero - intervino la otra nieta. Esta conversación estaba tornándose cada vez más rara, así que decidí mejor olvidarme de la invitación  
-Miren, creo que...la señorita Kyoko tiene razón, no puedo aceptar su invitación  
-Ah ah - el abuelo movió el dedo - es una obligación ahora, o acaso quieres ser perseguido como la chica y el panda  
Me quede helado al escucharlo. Como conocía a la familia Saotome? Algo muy sospechoso estaba pasando aquí. Sí el supuesto abuelo había tratado de tenderme una trampa, yo ya había caído en ella  
-Esta bien - suspire - aceptare su invitación  
La señorita Kyoko dio un respingo mientras el abuelo le sonreía a su otra nieta.  
Luego de acomodar los comestibles, nos dispusimos a partir  
-Creo que ahora tardaremos más en llegar - musite - su transporte esta arruinado  
-No te preocupes, solo la alquilamos para viajar aquí sin despertar sospechas. Íbamos a regresarla  
-¿Sospechas? ¿Cuáles? ¿Acaso son OVNIS o qué? - dije en tono de broma  
-No - la joven "amable" me tomo del brazo y nos llevo a un lugar apartado del camino - es por esto  
No paso nada en unos minutos, pero es que no había notado que estabamos flotando en el aire...sí! Flotando!  
-Pero que!  
-Vamos, no te asustes - asintió - va a ser un corto viaje  
Estaba asustado, pero más impresionado. Como podían volar! También note que el abuelo y la señorita Kyoko se elevaban  
-Bueno hijo, antes de irnos, quiero conocer tu nombre  
-Este... - mire al suelo - es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki  
-No te preocupes, Naoko es casi experta en el uso de la técnica, ahora sujétate  
-Que! - entonces tomamos más altitud y salimos disparados. Mi grito de auxilio se desvaneció en el aire.

Era un sueño? Quién sabe! Solo sabía que hace unos minutos me encontraba a unos 100 metros de Jusenkyo y entonces rescate a una familia de un accidente. Y ahora me encontraba a muchos pies del suelo, con una joven hermosa a mi lado y dos acompañantes que no dejaban de hablar. Acaso me habría golpeado al rescatarlos, o solo era un sueño?  
-No te asustes - se volvió mi acompañante - es solo un paseo  
Esas palabras de nuevo, porque decía que era un paseo cuando estabamos a gran altitud y volando a gran velocidad. Mire hacia abajo y vi las montañas de China. Sin duda nos acercábamos al Tíbet, lo cual estaba como dos semanas de camino de Jusenkyo y sin embargo, ahora parecíamos estar sobrevolando  
-Ryoga - el abuelo exclamo - que te parece?  
-Increíble! - solo atine a decir. A pesar de todo, comenzaba a gustarme esto de volar. Hey! Tal vez ellos sabían utilizar su ki para hacer esto. Si lograra aprenderlo, volvería más rápido a Japón y le demostraría mi poder a Ranma...sí! Eso sería genial!  
Me quede pensando eso unos minutos cuando sentí un apretón  
-Te llamas Ryoga cierto?  
-Sí - me volví - y creo que tú Naoko...mucho gusto!  
-Mucho gusto - una sonrisa se deslumbro. Se veían como una diosa cuando lo hacía, aun más que Akane - y creo que ya conoces a mi hermana Kyoko y a mi abuelo...su nombre es Kojiro  
-Esos son nombres japoneses...acaso no son de China?  
-Mi madre era china - su rostro se nublo, pero volvió a sonreír - eso es otra historia...¡Mira! Ya llegamos a Lago Esmeralda  
Efectivamente, comenzamos a descender y las montañas dominaban el paisaje. Una casa de dos pisos, algo moderna a mi opinión, se elevaba en un claro de un valle. Un lago estaba frente a ella  
-Guau! - solo atine a decir. Descendimos lentamente.  
-Bien, parece que no ha llegado - dijo la señorita Naoko al echar un vistazo a los alrededores  
-Llegado? Acaso hay otra persona más?  
-Se podría decir que sí - la señorita Kyoko me miro con frialdad. Era obvio que no le caía nada bien - pero no me importa - o más bien, los hombres no le agradábamos  
-Chts! Kyoko, deja de molestarlo o se irá!  
-Ja! Me da lo mismo...el abuelo tiene esa fea costumbre de invitar a extraños...y solo para ayudarlos  
-Ayudarlos? - repetí, pero entonces escuche un chapoteo. Me volví y un anciano de unos 60 años apareció frente a mí. Parecía estar mojado en agua caliente  
-Y bien Ryoga, ahora sí me crees?  
-Je, no dude ni un momento - y sí era cierto. Parece que se había sumergido en la fosa del hombre ahogado. El anciano me miro mientras la señorita Naoko llevaba los comestibles a la cabaña. Kyoko no dejaba de fusilarme con la mirada  
-Creo que quedaste muy impresionado por la técnica cierto?  
-Bastante! Me gustaría aprenderla!  
-Je, va a ser algo difícil... - se volvió - no soy maestro de nadie  
-Pues tengo que insistir - musite - quiero aprender a volar...como sea!  
-Eres un joven con mucha determinación - se encogió de hombros - pero muy impetuoso  
-Abuelo - la señorita Kyoko se acerco - no creo que este tipo sea capaz de ser tu alumno  
Lo que suponía. Este anciano tenía un gran poder y de seguro les había enseñado su técnica a sus nietas.  
-Perdone, pero creo que se equivoca - sonreí - soy capaz de vencer a cualquiera  
-Ah sí! - se coloco en posición - entonces atácame!  
-Lo siento, pero mi honor me impide atacar a mujeres  
-Ja, entonces eres un cobarde!  
Definitivamente la señorita Kyoko estaba colmándome la paciencia  
-Mira Ryoga - se volvió el abuelo - sí logras vencer a mi nieta...creo que te enseñare como volar  
-Pero...  
-Vamos - Kyoko (ya no merecía el apelativo de señorita) me incito - gallina!  
Fruncí el entrecejo y deje mi mochila a un lado. No me gustaba pelear con chicas, pero el límite de mi paciencia ya lo había rebasado.  
-Bien! Aquí voy! - Kyoko comenzó con varias patadas y combinaciones de ellas. Su estilo era muy similar al de Shampoo, así que no tuve problemas al esquivarlo. Pude notar la sorpresa en la cara del abuelo  
-Eres fuerte...pero no lo suficiente! - ahora siguió con una combinación de golpes, con semejanzas a la técnica de Mouse. No cabe duda que su estilo era puramente chino. De nuevo la esquive sin dificultad  
-Ahora voy yo! - arremetí con fuerza y logre sacarla de balance, lo cual aproveche para una patada deslizante la cual hizo que cayera al suelo  
-Ahora el truco de la explosión! - aplique mi técnica y se creó un agujero donde cayó como en una trampa.  
-Bien - sonreí al verla hundida - creo que gane  
-Grrr! - me gruño mientras trataba de salir de allí - porque no sigues!  
-No vale la pena, ya termine contigo  
-Que! - Pude escuchar a mis espaldas - ese es...  
-Sí Naoko, el truco de la explosión... - se rió el anciano - veo que este joven ha entrenado con la gran Cologne  
-Cologne? Acaso la conoce?  
-Sí, somos viejos amigos...pero porque no acabaste con ella..Ni siquiera la golpeaste  
-Como dije, no tiene caso y además no me gusta golpear a las chicas..Aun cuando son tan molestas - me volví a Kyoko y sus ojos destellaban en furia. El anciano volvió a reír  
-Ryoga, en verdad has pasado la prueba...creo que si te podre enseñar mi técnica  
-Habla en serio? - Dije emocionado - que bien!  
-Pero tardaras...eres muy inexperto  
-Eso no importa! Aprenderé!  
-Je, no te ilusiones mucho - escuche una voz atrás de mí - el maestro es un tramposo  
-Shinosuke! - Exclamo la señorita Naoko - regresaste!  
-Vaya - murmuro Kyoko - ya volviste haragán!  
-Estaba pescando algo en el lago. Miren lo que traje  
-Shinosuke? - fruncí el entrecejo. Ese nombre me era conocido. Me volví y vi a un joven con una casaca azul. De cabello castaño y ojos azules. Traía una especie de bastón en la mano izquierda y un enorme pescado en la otra.  
-Vaya Ryoga - de nuevo hablo - que demonios haces aquí? Acaso te volviste a perder?  
-Shinosuke! - al fin pude reconocerlo. Era el tipo que cuidaba a unos enormes animales en una especie de reserva natural en Japón. Me acuerdo que Akane le tenía mucho cariño. No sé porque, sentí algo de aversión  
-Sí - musite - y no sé que tampoco haces aquí? Acaso vienes por el manantial del agua de la vida  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron como par de rayos.  
-Parece que los dos se conocen - escuche decirle Kyoko a su abuelo  
-Este - Naoko intervino con una sonrisa nerviosa - será mejor que pasen a la casa...tenemos mucho que hablar  
-Sí - murmure  
-Claro que sí - finalizo Shinosuke

**Shinosuke**

¿Que diablos estaba haciendo Ryoga en este lugar? Ni idea! Tal vez había llegado por accidente y ahora trataba de encontrar un método de volver a Japón. Sin embargo, note que se le veía triste. No cabe duda de que la boda de Ranma y Akane ya había pasado y él había presenciado tal momento, lo cual también acababa con mis esperanzas.  
¡Pero soy un tonto. El maestro me lo advirtió y no se hice caso! Por un lado sentí rabia, ya que pude haber detenido eso y por otro, estaba en cierta forma tranquilo...realmente no sé que me pasaba. Solo quería saber más detalles, como había sido.  
Esa noche, durante la cena, me platicaron como Ryoga salvo a Naoko, Kyoko y al maestro de un incidente. Je, me recordó a mí en cierta forma, así como lo convencieron de venir a este lugar y como el maestro al final lo dejo quedarse para aprender la técnica de volar.  
Luego de una larga charla, pude notar como el fuego de la chimenea se iba extinguiendo  
-Creo que iré por más leña - me levante - ahora vuelvo  
-Esta bien...Ryoga, acompáñalo por favor  
-Este maestro, no necesito ayuda - objete. No quería tener la compañía del chico perdido de Jusenkyo. El también hizo un gesto similar.  
-De todas formas, tienen que conocerse...vayan! - exclamo el maestro con más firmeza. Ryoga solo se encogió de hombros al igual que yo y me siguió. Solo pude escuchar los comentarios de Naoko y Kyoko.

**Maestro**

-Abuelo - Naoko me miro tan pronto Ryoga y Shinosuke salieron - crees que funcione?  
-Claro! No ves que son de buen corazón  
-Pero abuelo - refunfuño Kyoko - no se llevan bien  
-Y tú tampoco con los chicos  
-Ese caso es distinto - se volvió algo enojada - ellos tuvieron la culpa  
Emití una sonrisa mientras sacaba mi pipa

**Shinosuke**

Afuera, recogimos la leña en silencio. Los hombres generalmente no somos muy comunicativos, y Ryoga no era la excepción, sin embargo...  
-Akane va a ser una hermosa novia  
-Que? - me voltee - como que va a ser? Acaso no fue la boda?  
-No - sonrió - se suspendió por causa de las otras prometidas de Ranma  
-Hablas en serio? - deje caer los leños - quieres decir que...  
-Aun no se casan...pero no te ilusiones. Ella ya no va a moverse de su lugar.  
-Debes estar bromeando - dije esperanzado - si era muy indecisa. Yo lo vi cuando estuvimos en el manantial  
-No, Ranma le declaro su amor y ella le correspondió totalmente  
-Que! - deje escapar un suspiro y me derrumbe - entonces...  
-Sí - el gesto de Ryoga se endureció - no importa lo que pasa...ellos se casaran en unos meses más

**Fin del capítulo**

**Notas del autor (actualizadas a septiembre 2013)**

Hablar de esta historia es…difícil. Debido al éxito que tuve con "La Boda de Ranma y Akane" hace más de trece años, me animé a hacer una continuación e inclusive, me planteaba que fuese una trilogía.

Sin embargo, el resultado fue totalmente el opuesto. La Boda la escribí en un momento muy complicado de mi vida. De allí que muchos sentimientos de todo tipo hayan quedado plasmados en esa historia y que tuviese el final que tuvo.

Por eso, cuando comencé esta historia, las circunstancias no eran las mismas. Todo había cambiado o se había estabilizado y por ende, mis sentimientos y pensamientos no podían ser tan funestos, tan fuertes. De allí que al hacerla, tuviese tantos altibajos, tantos cambios y que fuese un bodrio terrible.

Para cuando la termine, de manera precipitada, me lance a hacer la tercera parte, la planeada "Duelo de Destinos". Pero nuevamente, las cosas se movieron y el proyecto cayó en desuso. Solo alcance a escribir tres a cuatro episodios y hasta allí. Lo que planeaba para Ryoga no me parecía lo más adecuado y todo se termino fregando, literalmente.

Pero los años pasan y la apreciación de lo que uno hace también, de allí que me animara a leer esta peculiar historia y me di cuenta de que no estaba taaan mal como creía. En realidad me parece simpática, divertida, aunque llena de incongruencias…tal como su predecesora.

Por eso decidí publicarla nuevamente. Tal vez no consiga ni un solo review y al contrario, la gente se lance a criticarla ferozmente, pero no importa. Creo que uno debe asumir que los planes no resultan como uno esperaba (como paso con Orson Scott Card y su saga de Ender, donde los primeros dos libros son fabulosos, el resto, nada fuera de lo común).

Amanecer Esmeralda tuvo su nombre gracias a los cómics que leía entonces y de allí el título de este primer episodio. Aparece aparte Shinosuke, un personaje que tuvo su participación en una de las OVAS de Ranma ½ y que curiosamente salió a la venta a finales de los noventas.

Gracias a estos cambios, la nominación de "continuación" cambia por la de "spin-off". Es un simple derivado de la Boda, que pudo ser cierto o no. Quien sabe. Espero la disfruten y no la destrocen tanto, solo lo justo. Por cierto, espero ir publicando un episodio por semana.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

RANMA 1/2 FANFIC  
-AMANECER ESMERALDA-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

PARTE 1

Capítulo 2: En Uchans

**RYUU****  
**-¡Ryu! ¿Que crees que haces? Puede caminar sola  
-Ah ah - llevaba a Ukyo en sus brazos - el doctor dijo que te tendrá en observación  
-No seas tan protector...sabes que no me paso nada  
Pero termine por ignorar sus comentarios. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella y no iba a dejarla allí porque sí.  
Han pasado 5 días desde que Ryoga se fue a quien sabe donde. Ukyo salió del hospital apenas hoy, y lógico, "insistí" en llevarla lo más cómoda posible.  
-¡Ryuu! Ya bájame  
-No lo hare, y punto

Mire a Ukyo. No se porque demonios estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero algo en mi me obligaba a hacerlo. Luego de varias protestas, llegamos a Uchans. La deje cuidadosamente en el suelo y luego me dirigio una mirada asesina  
-¡Escúchame! Vuelves a cargarme y te doy con la pala  
-Esta bien, pero si tú vuelves a jugarme una broma como esa, juro que... - no termine la frase. Ukyo me abrazaba con fuerza  
-Eso no se vale - dije algo avergonzado - estas chantajeándome  
Aumento la fuerza del abrazo  
-Ukyo...por favor  
Ahora me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto era el colmo  
-¡Uggh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Tu ganas!  
-Bueno - me dejo de abrazar y se metió a su negocio. No pude dejar de emitir un gruñido de molestia.  
-Vamos, no te enojes - escuche desde adentro - a propósito, ¿Por qué no entras?  
-No gracias - dije también con algo desafío - sabes que no me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar  
-¿Entonces planeas dejarme?  
-Claro que no, pero... - me quede sin palabras. Entonces simplemente se metió de nuevo al restaurant.

**UKYO.**

¿Que hago? Este tipo es demasiado testarudo, no quería perderlo, pero no puedo obligarlo. A pesar de que lo que me dijo, a pesar de todo, no estoy segura si él me quiera como yo lo amo.  
Entonces entro, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Su mirada reflejaba su poco entusiasmo  
-Bueno - musite - por lo menos deja de que te haga un okonomiyaki  
Solo asintió. Yo me voltee, pero escuche como se aclaraba la garganta y me volví con el okonomiyaki listo  
-Ukyo - comenzó a decir en un tono que hizo que me asustara literalmente - tengo algo que decirte  
Cuando un chico habla así, es que tiene dos cosas en la cabeza: te dice que te ama o te deja y yo no sabía. No quería que pronunciara esas fatales palabras  
-¡Quédate conmigo! - dije llevada por el impulso. Ryuu levanto la cabeza desconcertado. Me arrepentí al instante de haber abierto la boca...¿Ahora que me diría? ¡Por que no me medí!  
-Sabes Ukyo - se levanto y me desvió la mirada. Entonces salió corriendo del lugar ante mi desconcierto.

**RANMA**  
-Por Dios Akane! No fue mi intención y... -  
Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando la ví...jeje, creo que debí tocar antes, pero Akane tampoco debió haberme golpeado. En fin, a pesar de lo que ha pasado, aun peleamos como antiguamente...bueno, al menos eso es lo divertido de nuestra relación.  
Contemple el cielo azul desde el techo. Tenía un enorme chichón y no era conveniente bajar, ya que mi novia podría matarme en cualquier momento. Pensé en Ryoga que de seguro andaría en Jusenkyo  
-Que suerte tiene - musite, pero entonces sentí una presencia muy conocida  
-¿Que se te ofrece Ryuu?  
-Nada - el famoso Ryuu Kumon apareció de un salto - solo venía ver algo  
-Gracias...supe que Ukyo ya salió del hospital  
-Sí, algo por el estilo - se volteo. Era obvio que se había sonrojado, pero en cuestión de segundos volvió a su faceta fría  
-¿Y bien? ¿A que vienes al dojo?  
-Vamos, crees que no puedo venir a saludarte solo como amigos  
-Ryuu - murmure - tú no me engañas...es de Ukyo cierto?  
-¡Sí! - se lanzo sobre mí - ¡tienes que ayudarme!  
Me quede desconcertado ante la reacción. Parecía más Mouse que otra persona  
-Esta bien, ¿Que quieres saber de ella?  
-¡Todo! Y además, ella me pidió que me quedara en su restaurant  
-¡Ah picaron! - sonreí - no te creí tan aventado  
-No bromees con eso. Sabes que no son mis intenciones o... - se volteo sonrojado.  
-¡Eres un pervertido como Ryoga! - me reí a mis anchas, sin embargo un golpe de pala me hizo callar  
-Deja de burlarte! Esto es serio. ¿Qué hago?  
-No lo sé, lo que tu corazón dicte...sabes, tampoco soy el Dr. Corazón  
-Lo sé - se volvió - pero...  
Nos quedamos callados contemplando la vista de la ciudad de Nerima. Me gustaría saber, que ha pasado con los demás.

**MOUSE**  
-¡Mouse! - Shampoo me grito desde el mostrador - tenemos dos órdenes para llevar ¡Date prisa!  
-Bien, bien - tome la caja de los tallarines - ahora vuelvo  
-No tardes perezoso - fue lo último que oí mientras tomaba la motoneta (oigan! El Nekohanten tenía que modernizarse!).  
A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Shampoo me seguía regañando de costumbre, aunque disfrutaba mucho las noches a solas que pasaba con ella, donde se portaba de diferente manera. Simplemente era feliz y a pesar de tener una cicatriz en el brazo derecho, me hace recordar cuando estuve a un paso de la muerte y del amor...suena cursi lo sé, pero realmente estoy enamorado de Shampoo y no puedo evitarlo.  
Por fin llegue al lugar y resulto ser un departamento. Subí rápidamente y toque a la puerta 677. Una hermosa joven apareció frente a mí  
-Hola, soy del Nekohanten y traigo una orden doble de tallarines  
-Sí, es aquí...espere un minuto, voy por el dinero  
Mientras la chica buscaba el dinero, eche un vistazo al departamento. Se parecía mucho a la habitación de Shampoo  
-Aquí tiene...  
-No fue nada - di las gracias – señorita…  
-Kaori, Kaori Onno - sonrió  
-Ah! ¿Tú eres Kaori? Una de las prometidas de Ranma Saotome? - dije al reconocerla  
-Sí, bueno...ex-prometida. Ahora estoy viviendo temporalmente aquí en Nerima, pero tan pronto termine sea la boda de Ranma y Akane, me mudare a Sapporo.  
-Ya veo, bueno, ojala podamos vernos después - y luego de despedirnos, no pude evitar pensar en ella. Tenía un halo de tristeza en el rostro,

**SHAMPOO**  
-Ese Mouse...ya se tardo mucho  
-¿Acaso estas preocupada por él?  
-Bisabuela, ¡Por favor! - le dije muy sonrojada  
-Ja ja, ya veo que sí...ni aun cuando pensabas en el ex-prometido te comportabas así  
-Bueno, ¿Que esperabas?  
-Pero a pesar de todo, Mouse no puede ser tu novio oficial  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-No ha derrotado a Ranma...si no lo hace, no podremos declarar oficial el noviazgo  
-Entonces lo derrotare - una voz se escucho de atrás. Era Mouse  
-¿Que dices?  
-Así es Shampoo - me tomo de las manos - es hora de que vaya a entrenar, ¡Para que pueda vencer a Ranma!  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes - me sonrió - estaré bien - se volvió hacia la abuela - ¿Me entrenara?  
-Si no hay otro remedio - finalizo la bisabuela. Comencé a sentir preocupación...y no era por Ranma.

**RYUU**  
-Entonces, también le gustan que sean acomedidos y cariñosos  
-Sí, sí - anotaba frenéticamente todo en la libreta - ¿qué más?  
-Y que sobre todo, adoren su comida  
-Eso no será tan difícil  
-Bueno, creo que es todo lo que recuerdo...veamos, su salsa de 10 años, los okonomiyakis de su papá, el negocio...sí, es todo  
-Gracias Ranma! - le estreche la mano - esto me servirá  
-Vamos Ryuu, no necesitas un manual para tratar una chica...siempre haces todo por instinto  
-Pues en este caso, necesito uno  
-Pues creo que yo podre ayudarte - una persona disfrazada de pájaro apareció  
-Tsubasa - murmure - que haces aquí?  
-Nada, solo pasaba por el vecindario...  
-Entonces ayuda a este torpe, no sabe nada de chicas...y creo que tu eres un experto  
-No me ofendas Saotome - se quito el disfraz - bien Ryuu, tendré que entrenarte  
-¿Entrenarme? ¿Para qué?  
-Vamos, a pesar de que Ukyo está enamorado de ti, Konatsu es muy superior  
-¿Superior? No me compares a ese ninja mujer  
-Hablo en serio. Ha estado muchas veces con Ukyo y sabe como tratarla, y por lo que veo, tu ni tienes ni idea de lo que tienes que hacer  
-Bueno, no es para tanto - dije algo avergonzado  
-Para empezar, quédate en su casa y ayúdala a atender el restaurant  
-¿Ayudar?  
-Sí holgazán, no te conviertas en un Ranma  
-Oye, oye - protesto Saotome  
-Y si es necesario, pelea por su amor si Konatsu te reta. A las mujeres les fascina que un chico pelee por ellas  
-Eso es cierto - musito Ranma  
Me quede viendo a este par. A pesar de ser igual o más débiles que yo, sabían más como tratar a una chica, inclusive el tonto de Saotome  
-Esta bien - suspire - ¿que más debo hacer?

**SATORI**  
Salí del Nekohanten a toda velocidad. Fui un idiota, por eso Mouse y Shampoo actuaban tan raro, aun podía detener la boda, a pesar de haber llegado tarde, mis esperanzas habían renacido y podría vencer a Ranma y quedarme con Akane para siempre.  
Doble a la esquina, pero sin querer choque con alguien  
-Oye chico, deberías tener más cuidado  
-No me molestes Tsubasa - dije al leer su mente. Era uno de los prometidos de Ukyo, vaya cosas  
-Veo que me conoces...ah! Tú debes ser el famoso Satori  
-Veo que te han contado de mí...ahora con permiso, tengo que detener una boda  
-Je, lo siento amigo, pero dudo que puedas hacerlo  
-¿Y porque no? Se que sus padres los están obligando  
-Para nada - movió el dedo Tsubasa - no tienes posibilidades, ya que ellos mismos fijaron la fecha  
-¡Es una broma! - Dije con cierto temor - debe serlo.  
-No, y si quieres puedes leer mi mente.  
Me derrumbe de tristeza al inspeccionar la cabeza de aquel sujeto. Todo lo que había pasado y como Ryoga inclusive se había visto en la penosa necesidad de rendirse ante el amor de Akane y Ranma.  
-Parece que no tienes otra opción chico, es mejor que regreses a casa.  
-¡Maldición! - grite - si hubiera llegado unos días antes...unos días antes.  
-Es una lástima, pero estamos en las mismas  
-Sí, tu relación con Ukyo…ups…  
-Parece que leíste mi cabeza más de la cuenta - sonrió - pero no te preocupes, eso ya no me importa...ahora solo deseo entrenar más fuerte  
-Lo siento, pero no comparto esa opinión. Yo amo a Akane y no voy a dejar que un afeminado como Ranma este con ella.  
-Pues creo que tendrás que enfrentarte a casi toda la pandilla de Nerima, incluyéndome a mí  
-Eso quiere decir que inclusive...  
Tsubasa solo asintió. Esperaba contar con las demás prometidas y rivales de Ranma, pero me encontré solo. Parece que todos habían aceptado el destino  
-De todas formas - me levante - voy a ir al dojo Tendo  
-Pues tendrás que pelear conmigo - Tsubasa levanto su guardia mientras dejaba una cesta del mandado  
-Ah sí - sonreí confiado - sabes que puedo leer tu mente y hacerte pedazos en cualquier momento  
-Inténtalo chico - Tsubasa cerró los ojos. Yo me puse en guardia y comencé el "rastreo". Pasaron 5, 10, 30, 60 segundos ¡Maldición! ¡No podía leer su mente!  
-Parece que no puedes contra mí  
-¿Eres un fenómeno o qué? ¡Tu mente está en blanco!  
-Je je - Tsubasa se lanzo al ataque y trate de esquivar sus golpes. A pesar de haber practicado un poco, esperaba contar con el factor sorpresa de mi "rastreo", pero en esta ocasión no servía para nada. Entonces Tsubasa saco una especie de sais y me hizo retroceder...una rasgadura corrió por mis ropas  
-Veo que no estás jugando.  
-No - enfilo sus sais - ¡Ahora veo esto! - los lanzo hacia mí, los cuales esquive, pero al volverme no estaba  
-¡Demonios! ¿Donde…? - solo sentí un tremendo golpe y todo se volvió oscuridad.

**RYUU**  
Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso. Solo escuchaba la voz de Ukyo a lo lejos mientras miraba el restaurant de okonomiyakis. Ranma y los demás me habían dicho sobre ayudar a Ukyo, pero no sabía como. Tal vez como lavador de platos o como asistente. Realmente no lo sabía. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió el empleo perfecto: había un letrero de "solicita mesero" en el frente.

**UKYO**  
Si no hubiera sido por Tsubasa, estaría al borde de la desesperación. Ojala que Ryuu regrese...pero si no lo hace, ¿Que hare? ¡Dios! ¡Porque dije eso!  
-Hola - escuche una voz conocida y sentí como el alma me volvía. Era mi querido Ryuu  
-Siento haber salido corriendo - me dijo entre regañadientes  
-No, no te preocupes, creo que no debí ser tan frontal con... - nos quedamos callados.  
-Se te nota cansada - Ryuu rompió el silencio - que tal si te ayudo un poco  
-No gracias, este es mi negocio y...  
-¡No! - me arrebato los platos de okonomiyakis - yo te ayudare  
Sin duda, esto representaba un sí.

**RYUU**  
La cara de Ukyo lo decía todo. Esto estaba resultado para mi sorpresa, pero no iba a dejarme de Konatsu, tendría que superarlo.  
Comencé bien, y gracias a mi condición, podía atender las mesas con prontitud a pesar de la gente que llegaba. Luego de 3 horas de extenuante esfuerzo y andar de un lugar a otro, las 6 de la tarde dieron y los clientes atenuaron como mi ánimo, aunque cada sonrisa de Ukyo me daba nuevos bríos, simplemente me había vuelto todo un romántico, ¡Vaya cosas!  
-Veo que al fin estas cansado - me murmuro al dejar una orden  
-Sí - me seque unas gotas de sudor - pero es divertido.  
-No finjas, en realidad es agotador esto.  
-Algo, aunque tu lo disfrutas mucho.  
-Bastante. Mi familia tiene una larga tradición en esto.  
-Ya lo creo - me acerque y le toque la mejilla, pero lo único que recibí fue un manotazo que me dejo la mano más roja que un "alto".  
-¡Auch! ¿Y porque eso?  
-Acaso me estas acosando? - me dijo con un tono serio. Yo me sonroje de pena y vergüenza.  
-Lo siento, no quise realmente...es que...  
Mantuvo su mirada seria, la cual no me gustaba para nada y luego se volvió.  
-Sigue trabajando - me dijo en tono más gélido - estas contratado.  
Para cuando me repuse de la regañada, me di cuenta de su última palabra: contratado...sin querer, lo había logrado, ¡SÍ!

**UKYO**  
Apenas me contuve. Cuando me toco, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y darle un gran beso. Realmente me hacía estremecerse, aun más que Ranma, pero parece que también lo deje algo atontado. Para cuando me volví, estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro, atendiendo las mesas...no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad.

**TSUBASA**  
-¡Hola! ¡Ya llegue!  
-Tsubasa - salió Ukyo - ¿Donde te metiste?!  
-Bueno - deje a mi "dormido" invitado en una silla - por allí  
-Pero te tardaste casi 3 horas!  
-Je, realmente lo siento, pero conseguir una cuerda, amarrar y pelear un par de veces no es nada fácil, especialmente con este chico - me volví hacia Ryuu que traía varios okonomiyakis - ¡hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Un poco de ejercicio - sonrió el chico mientras atendía a los clientes. Era obvio que Ryuu había encontrado un buen pretexto para quedarse en UCHAN`S  
-A propósito, ¿Ese no es Satori? - pregunto Ukyo  
-Sí, tuvimos algunas diferencias, pero creo que ahora está soñando con Akane  
-¿Satori? - se adelanto Ryuu - ¿Quién es?  
Entonces escuche un débil gemido  
-Bueno, será mejor que se los explique él.

**KONATSU**  
No sabía que hacer. Me encontraba enfrente del cerrado Uchan´s y solo escuchaba voces mientras las estrellas comenzaban a poblar el cielo. Desde que Ukyo y Ryuu se hicieron novios, había renunciado al empleo de mesera...digo, mesero en Uchans, pero realmente no podía estar sin Ukyo. La amaba demasiado para dejarla con un pelmazo como Ryuu, o cerca de un idiota como Tsubasa. Tenía que volver a conseguir mi empleo  
-Será mejor que espié un poco - salte hacia el techo y logre infiltrarme por las instalaciones de ventilación

**SATORI**  
Ryuu, Ukyo y Tsubasa resultaron ser muy amables conmigo. A pesar de querer golpearlo, el chico que tenía aspecto de una niña, se comportaba muy bien (espero que no por otras intenciones). Mientras les platicaba mi historia de como conocí a Ryoga y la familia Tendo, a la luz del restaurant, rastree la mente de cada uno de ellos. Ryuu y Ukyo eran una feliz pareja, aunque con personalidades que eran prácticamente opuestas. Tsubasa tenía una personalidad muy rara. A veces le salían pensamientos propios de una chica, y luego totalmente masculinos, pero estos últimos eran los que dominaban, especialmente un gran cariño por Ukyo, aunque no era amor, sino otra cosa.  
-¿Así que venías a detener la boda?  
-Algo por el estilo - dije en tono triste - pero parece que mi oportunidad se acabo.  
-Desgraciadamente, pero si quieres, puedes quedarte, será en unos meses más.  
-No gracias - sonreí - no soportaría ver a Akane casada con ese tonto de Saotome  
-Je, parece que Ryoga hizo lo mismo.  
-¡Ryu! - lo regaño Ukyo  
-Es broma - sonrió el joven - si no lo hace, Akari es capaz de ir por él  
-Ya veo, ¿Entonces que pasara?  
-Un milagro tal vez - asintió Tsubasa - pero fuera de eso, la boda no tardará en realizarse y ahora que Kodachi y compañía están en el manicomio  
-Aunque nadie supo nada de Ken - dijo Ukyo. Note temor en sus ojos  
-No te preocupes, todos los días visitamos a los Tendo aun como medida de seguridad  
-Eso es cierto - se levanto Ryuu - y Gosukungi puso una barrera de magia alrededor. Nadie que sea de los nuestros tendrá sus habilidades al tope  
-Creo que tenían razón - también me levante - con ustedes aquí, me será imposible hacer algo  
-Ni te atrevas - sonrió Tsubasa - somos guardaespaldas profesionales  
Parece que mis esperanzas de llevarme a Akane habían desaparecido. Trate de ocultar mi dolor, pero una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla  
-No te aflijas - asintió Tsubasa - lo superarás  
-Pero... - más lágrimas salían - yo amo a Akane  
-Ryoga y otros también - exclamo Ryuu - pero el destino estaba escrito. Ahora buscan una nueva motivación, por eso se fueron  
-Sí, pero...  
-Yo también he sufrido eso - Ukyo bajo la mirada - sin embargo, el destino no me dejo sola... - y miro a Ryuu. Realmente esos dos se tenían un gran cariño. Tsubasa los miró con cierta envidia  
-Creo que interpretas mis pensamientos  
-Sí - me limpie las lágrimas - todos han sufrido enormemente con esto. Ojala algún día logre asimilarlo  
-Todos lo hacemos - me toco el hombro Ryuu  
-Pero yo no! - una voz resonó en el techo.  
-¡Konatsu! - exclamo Ukyo - ¡¿que haces aquí?!  
-Vengo por antiguo empleo y a quedarme contigo - una sombra cayó y se vio una chica con un viejo traje ninja, pero su voz era la de un hombre. Era muy parecido a Tsubasa, aunque sus conflictos emocionales eran muchos más fuertes y su amor por Ukyo era mucho más fuerte que el que manifestaba Ryuu.  
-Lo siento Konatsu, fuiste un llorón y ahora Ryuu tiene tu empleo.  
-Entonces salgamos afuera y arreglemos este asunto de una vez por todas.  
-Yo lo acepto - Ryuu se acerco, pero Tsubasa intervino.  
-Esto esta fuera de control. Será mejor que se calmen  
-No te metas cobarde - le espeto Konatsu - no seré como tú.  
-Repite eso! - dije furioso Tsubasa - creo que si necesitas un buen puñetazo.  
-¡Esperen! - grito Ukyo - no quiero peleas entre los tres.  
-Pues entonces elegí con quien te quedarás - la reto Konatsu. Ukyo estallo en lágrimas  
-¡No se porque tengo que hacer eso siempre! ¡Estoy harta de eso! - y subió corriendo hacia la planta alta. Konatsu, Ryuu y Tsubasa se vieron amenazadoramente  
-¡Tú tuviste la culpa!  
-¡Ja, mira quien me lo dice fenómeno!  
-¡Los dos fueron los culpables!  
-¡Que!  
-Esperen - era hora de intervenir - ¿Ya vieron lo que hicieron?  
Los 3 se callaron. Se podía escuchar a Ukyo que lloraba desde el piso de arriba  
-¡Glup! -Ryuu bajo la cabeza - creo que cometí un error  
-Es cierto - musitaron Tsubasa y Konatsu - nosotros también  
-Ahora señores, van a ir a pedirle una disculpa a Ukyo y luego vuelven hacia acá, ¿entendido?  
-No sin antes arreglar nuestro asunto Ryuu - murmuro Konatsu  
-Como quieras - los dos salieron del restaurant.  
-¿Pero que hacen? - trate de pararlos, pero Tsubasa me detuvo  
-No intervengas - susurro - ellos saben lo que hacen  
-Yo no creo eso, al primer golpe, intervengo  
Tsubasa asintió y salimos. Ryuu y Konatsu ya estaba peleando, y se notaba quien era más hábil. Kumon tiro una rápida combinación de patadas que el ninja esquivo, pero no pudo contra un golpe de revés, una técnica de la casa Saotome  
-¡Maldito! - Konatsu saco su espada y arremetió  
-¡Eso es trampa! - Ryuu no pudo evitar un golpe y tropezó sin querer. Konatsu sonrió  
-¡Ahora muere! - ataco con su shoriuken pero una sombra se interpuso y alcanzo a sacar del camino a Ryuu  
-Ukyo! - exclamo Tsubasa  
-¡Que! - exclame. Todo fue tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta. Konatsu veía con desilusión a la pareja que yacía tirada en el suelo, Ryuu se levanto  
-¡Ukyo! ¡Qué demonios crees que hacías! ¡No!  
-Parece que esta herida - exclame y nos acercamos.  
-No se preocupen - Ukyo se levanto sujetándose el hombro. Un hilo de sangre corría por su mano  
-¡Eres una estúpida! - Rugió Ryuu - pudieron haberte matado!  
-¡Tú eres el estúpido! - le devolvió el saludo ante desconcierto nuestro - para que tienes que combatir por mi, ¡Si sabes que te amo!  
Ryuu retrocedió avergonzado y palideciendo mientras nosotros soltamos una risita  
-Parece que te cacho - dijo Tsubasa pícaramente  
-Son un par de... - la voz de Konatsu resonó atrás de nosotros - ¡maldición!  
-¡Espera! - trate de detenerlo pero salió corriendo a gran velocidad.  
-Pobre Konatsu - se acerco Tsubasa - pero parece que perdió la pelea  
-Lo sé - asentí - y mucho más que eso  
-¡Ryuu! ¿Qué te pasa?  
Nos volteamos al grito de Ukyo y vimos que sostenía al chico entre sus brazos  
-¿Que paso?! - pregunto Ukyo algo asustada mientras lo inspeccionábamos  
-Parece que se desmayo - murmuro Tsubasa al revisarlo - el trabajo del Uchans y la pelea debieron agotarlo  
-Y creo que la declaración de Ukyo tuvo que ver - dije con una gran sonrisa mientras Ukyo se sonrojaba

**RANMA**  
-No entiendo porque tengo que ir ahora por unos okonomiyakis - dije algo hastiado - ya es muy tarde  
-Vamos Ranma - me sonrió Akane - sabes que el maestro se comió toda la cena  
-Sí, ese viejo libidinoso me tiene harto. ¡Hey! - Note que el restaurant estaba abierto - parece que todavía no cierran  
Corrimos hacia Uchans y vimos que Tsubasa estaba a punto de cerrar. Luego de unos minutos de explicaciones, entramos y Ryuu yacía en un colchón en el centro del lugar con Ukyo a su lado.  
-Veo que al fin apareces Saotome - me hablo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que estaba a lado. Yo solo sonreí  
-Así que también llegaste Satori - lo había reconocido  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de sonsacar tu tonta boda  
-Satori… - murmure molesto  
-Lo siento - se levanto y se inclino frente a Akane - saludos señorita Akane, gusto en verla de nuevo  
-Gracias Satori - sonrió mi prometida. Estaba comenzando a caerme muy mal  
-Como sea - llego Tsubasa - creo que es mejor que cenemos un poco y conversemos, ¿No lo creen?  
-Esta bien - finalice la conversación - ¡Que remedio!

**RYUU**  
Para cuando desperté, me encontraba con toda la pandilla de Nerima. Aun no sé porque me había desmayado, pero creo que se lo atribuyo al grito de Ukyo...en fin, al menos mis mayores dudas se había disipado y sabía que me dejaría estar en el Uchans y yo tendría una perfecta excusa para quedarme sin comprometer mi honor. Aunque Satori, Tsubasa y Ranma no dejaban de verme con unos ojos amenazadores. Estos meses iban a ser muy extenuantes, no cabe duda.

**KONATSU**  
Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos por la declaración de Ukyo, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Eso me importaba un comino, al final el amor de Ukyo sería solo mío y de nadie más.  
Solo escuchaba las risas y comentarios del fondo del restaurant ¡Ese maldito Ryuu! Esta vez me venció, pero la siguiente ocasión, Ukyo no intervendrá ni nadie más y lo venceré ¡Eso lo prometo!  
Sin más que la venganza en mi cabeza decidí irme unos meses de Nerima. Había muchas cosas que hacer

Fin del Capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo entrenamiento

Soy Shinosuke, un guerrero del Ryukensawa. Ahora me encuentro en un entrenamiento especial que me dará la suficiente fuerza para retar a Ranma por Akane.  
Que tonto fui, ahora me entero que mi amor, se casara con otro. ¿Que ruta elegiré? La de la venganza...o la de Ryoga.  
Sin embargo sí sé que debo fortalecer, a toda costa, para ser el mejor.

RANMA 1/2 FANFIC  
-AMANECER ESMERALDA-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

PARTE 1

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo entrenamiento

**RYOGA**

-Así que - el rostro de Shinosuke despedía tristeza - Akane se le declaro a Ranma  
-Sí, Ukyo me conto como descubrió sus sentimientos - tome un poco de aire - ella iba a hablar con Akane para aclarar sus sentimientos. Cuando ella digo que le gustaba, Ukyo pensó que tendría una segunda oportunidad de conquistar a Ranma, pero cuando la interrogo al respecto en su habitación, supo que solo era una representación, un vil truco para que la boda no se realizara. Esto la puso furiosa y reto a Akane en ese momento...  
-Y durante la pelea... ¿Akane hablo de más, cierto?  
Asentí y vi como una mueca de dolor se dibujaba ahora.  
-Ukyo sabía que tenía una gran oportunidad en sus manos: traicionar a todos los de la casa y tener a Ranma para sí solo, pero al final lo que hizo fue animar a Akane a contárselo.  
Shinosuke suspiro hondo y miro el suelo. Me recordó a mí hace unos días  
-Se que no estás mintiendo - se volvió - sino, no estarías aquí...  
-Gracias por creerme, pero aun yo mismo no lo creo  
-No Ryoga, tú mirada ha cambiado. Parece que al fin aceptaste lo que el destino te ha puesto  
-En cierta forma, pero...no puedo evitar sentirme algunas veces triste - lance una piedra al lago. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, mientras la luna se asomaba por las montañas  
-Es el Himalaya - murmuro - casi estamos en la frontera con el Tíbet  
-Ya veo - sonreí y me recosté en la pequeña playa que estaba frente al lago - ¿El maestro realmente nos enseñara a volar?  
-No lo sé - sonrió - llevo dos semanas aquí y lo único que hecho es entrenar y ayudar en la casa, pero nada más que eso...tal vez me engaño  
-Tal vez nos engañaron, aunque creo que simplemente nos está probando  
-¿Probando? ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso aun crees en eso?  
-¿En cierta forma...sino, en que puedo creer?  
-Tu forma de ser es admirable, por mi parte, no tengo muchas esperanzas. Solo aguantare una semana más y luego me voy  
-Soy de la misma opinión amigo - lance otra piedra - es mejor regresar con la leña  
-Sí, el maestro no tolera retrasos... - se levanto y me ofreció la mano - ¿Tregua?  
-Esta bien, que puedo perder - la estreche - tregua

SHINOSUKE

Me levante temprano para entrenar, mucho antes de que Kyoko o Naoko se levantaran, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que Ryoga ya estaba frente al lago, tratando de levantar el agua con su ki  
-Buenos días - lo salude - como está el p-chan  
-Deja de llamarme así - exclamo - ahora mejor entrenemos un poco  
-Como quieras - nos colocamos en posición - ¡que inicie la pelea!  
Ryoga tiro un par de golpes que esquive fácilmente, pero de repente salto encima de mí y entonces me tiro una patada por detrás. Trate de responder, pero salto de nuevo y me pateo otra vez en el mismo lugar. Con el rostro rojo por la ira y el daño, me lance con sendas patadas que esquivo a buena velocidad y trato de golpearme, pero conteste con una media patada que lo mando a volar lejos...aunque no fue suficiente, ya que dio media vuelta y se lanzo como una bala. Apenas pude esquivar el primer puñetazo, cuando me dio por lo menos 10 más. Mordí el polvo y trato de golpearme, sin embargo rodee y le conecte un buen rodillazo  
-Eres muy fuerte - dijo limpiándose la sangre  
-Igualmente - sonreí - es hora de pelear en serio  
-Claro que sí y...  
-¡Esperen! - resonó una voz atrás de nosotros. Era el maestro  
-Veo que tienen muchas ganas de pelear, pero es hora de que iniciemos el verdadero entrenamiento  
-¡Que! - Musite - ¿verdadero? Acaso...  
-Sí, ahora aprenderán a volar  
-¡Que bien! - Ryoga salto de gusto  
-Pero maestro, porque a mi...  
-Se que vas a decir, pero entiende que tu no estabas listo  
-¿Listo? Acaso insinúa que soy más débil que este tipo  
-No, simplemente te faltaba alguien con quien entrenar...ahora lo tienes frente a ti  
-Entonces - Ryoga asintió - ¡Comencemos!  
-Lo mismo digo - murmure algo molesto - ya quiero probarle a este tipo que soy mejor  
El maestro se inclino con una sonrisa.

**NAOKO**

Escuche gritos de batalla, era lo que esperaba desde que Ryoga había venido  
-El abuelo no debería hacer eso  
-Hacer que Kyoko? - me volví hacia mi hermana. Mostraba una cara de disgusto  
-Entrenarlos...es una tontería. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasa con él? Casi nos mata  
-Sí, pero el abuelo confiaba en que se volvería bueno, en cambio, Shinosuke y Ryoga parecen ser buenas personas  
-¡Naoko! Tú crees que todo mundo es bueno, ¡eso no es novedad!  
-Pues disculpa por ser así - le conteste ya enfadada de su mal carácter - ¿sabes? mejor voy a ver que hacen  
-¡Haz lo que quieras! - Kyoko se volvió de manera altanera - voy a dar una vuelta  
-Hoy te toca lavar los platos, espero que no huyas  
Simplemente me ignoro y dio media vuelta. Kyoko es demasiado exasperante en algunas ocasiones, sin contar que por ser la hermana mayor, se cree la gran cosa.  
Suspire un poco y abrí la puerta, pero una enorme explosión hizo que saliera disparada hacia atrás. Me levante lentamente para ver como Ryoga y Shinosuke elevaban su ki increíblemente  
-Es el primer paso - pensé - como nos enseño a nosotros..."Soltar el ki"  
-Eso es muchachos, perfecto...sigan así  
Los chicos parecían estar muy impresionados por el poder que irradiaban  
-Esto es increíble maestro - murmuro Shinosuke  
-Esto apenas es el principio - sonrió mi abuelo - ustedes son artistas marciales de hace mucho tiempo, por eso pude soltar su "ki" fácilmente y es parte del entrenamiento para aprender a volar y también de otras "cosillas"  
-Abuelo - musite - no crees que es algo peligroso hacerlo cerca de la casa?  
-No es necesario - sonrió Ryoga - tenemos experiencia  
La sonrisa del chico me reconforto, ya que había tenido una mala experiencia cuando Kyoko aprendió a utilizar su ki hace mucho tiempo  
-Ahora dejen de elevar su poder y traten de crear un campo de energía alrededor suyo - exclamo mi abuelo - como si fuera un aura  
Shinosuke y Ryoga asintieron, y entonces la energía que fluía hacia arriba, fue formándose alrededor suyo, realmente era increíble, y lo más raro es que lo estaban haciendo muy rápido. A nosotras nos tomo varias semanas aprenderlo  
-Guau! - Ryoga miraba su cuerpo cubierto por el aura roja de su ki - es fenomenal, con esto podre vencer a Ranma  
-Ranma? - mi abuelo cabeceo - ¿a qué te refieres?  
-Sí maestro - intervino Shinosuke - vencer a nuestro enemigo Ranma Saotome  
-Ya veo - el abuelo arrugo la frente - ¿así que para eso quieren el entrenamiento?  
Los asintieron alegres. Al ver la cara del abuelo, supe que venía lo peor.  
-Pues me temo que no podre seguir entrenándolos  
-¡Que! - el ki de los dos se desvaneció por la sorpresa - ¡¿porque?!  
-Sus intenciones son malignas, lo siento  
-¿Malignas? Pero maestro, solo queremos vencer a una persona  
-¿Y luego vencer a su próximo oponente? Eso es una tontería. La técnica de volar y del Tigre/Dragón no es para el ataque, es para ayudar a los demás. Nunca se utiliza para fines propios  
-Maestro, entonces...  
-Lo siento Ryoga - vi las caras de sorpresa y desconcierto de los dos mientras mi abuelo daba media vuelta - pero mejor váyanse...Naoko y Kyoko les prepararan algo de comer. Que Dios los acompañe  
-M-Maestro - tartamudeo Ryoga - ¡no nos puede hacer esto!  
-Claro que puedo...mis dos alumnos me han decepcionado - sin decir más, el abuelo elevo su ki y alejo volando, hacia el lago. Ryoga cayó de rodillas mientras Shinosuke pateo una piedra  
-¡MALDICION! ¿Porque no quiere enseñarnos? ¿Que ocurre con él?  
-Será mejor que obedezcan - exclame - mi abuelo ya ha hablado  
-Vamos Naoko - Ryoga se lanzo literalmente a mis pies - tengo que aprender esa técnica  
-No puedo ayudarlos, en cierta forma, mi abuelo también es mi maestro y no puedo desobedecerlo  
-Y no puedes ayudarnos a convencerlo - musito Shinosuke. Yo negué con la cabeza  
-Esto no es normal - murmuro Ryoga - algo paso aquí, antes de que viniéramos  
Palidecí al escuchar a Ryoga. Como se había dado cuenta de eso, y lo peor, es que noto mi cambio de actitud, lo cual hizo que se volviera hacia mí  
-Naoko, tú tienes que contarnos...  
-Yo no sé nada - mentí  
-Claro que sabes - se le unió Shinosuke - el abuelo reacciono como Kyoko...eso indica que algo paso aquí  
-Pero chicos...  
-Mira, llevo de conocerte dos semanas y te considero mi amiga - me rogo Shinosuke - cuéntanos  
-Sí, por favor - los ojos de Ryoga se volvieron suplicantes. Sentí como se me partía el alma al ver esa mirada, especialmente esos ojos verdes  
-Esta bien - dije ya rendida - ¡les diré todo!  
Shinosuke y Ryoga se sonrieron.  
-Bien, entonces cuenta...

**RYOGA**

-¿Así que hubo alguien antes que nosotros?  
-Correcto Shinosuke - Naoko dio un sorbo a su bebida - fue hace unos meses antes de que llegaran. Mi abuelo lo encontró vagando y robando comida en la aldea cercana y lo trajo para entrenarlo, ya que lo considero apto para las artes marciales  
-¿Y luego que sucedió?  
-Verán...el chico era realmente talentoso. Aprendió las técnicas del Dragón y del Tigre a la misma velocidad que ustedes y a desarrollar su ki para aprender a volar. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo malo y utilizaba lo aprendido para robar o hacer daño en el pueblo. Mi abuelo le tuvo paciencia y decía que era temporal, que él algún día se compondría  
-Pero no sucedió - musite - ¿Cierto?  
Naoko asintió con la cabeza y suspiro  
-A pesar de todo nos respetaba, excepto a Kyoko, con la cual se peleaba varias veces  
-Bueno, es que tu hermana es demasiado complicada - musito Shinosuke como esperando un grito de Kyoko  
-No te preocupes, ella salió hace rato - sonrió Naoko un momento - en fin, el abuelo le dio una última oportunidad y pareció que iba bien todo en unas semanas, hasta que una vez que fuimos a la aldea, destruyo furioso un almacén porque lo había insultado el dueño. El abuelo le dio una tunda y dijo que no quería volver a verlo...  
-Ya veo - exclame  
-Y no se a quien más le dolió...si al abuelo o a él, ya que le estaba tomando cariño a nuestra familia, pero era demasiado agresivo e impetuoso...muy parecidos a ustedes  
-¿Entonces insinúas que también podemos ser como él?  
-No - el rostro de Naoko se ilumino - ustedes no son agresivos por naturaleza...son en cierta forma, amables y creo que no le harían daño a nadie  
-Es lo que tratamos de decirle a tu abuelo - Shinosuke puso las manos sobre la mesa - solo queremos aprender  
-¿Y ese tal duelo? - la mirada de Naoko se endureció  
-Ranma es un viejo enemigo nuestro - dije con ciertas reservas - es una historia larga y créeme que muy dolorosa. Solo puedo decirte que nunca utilizaríamos las técnicas del maestro para la destrucción...  
-Solo para probar nuestras fuerzas - termino la frase Shinosuke. Naoko nos miro con cierta duda unos momentos, pero al acto, su sonrisa apareció  
-Yo les creo, pero mi abuelo no...Ese es el problema  
-Entonces enséñanos...  
El rostro de Naoko palideció mientras Shinosuke me miraba extrañamente  
-¿Yo? ¿Enseñarles?  
-Sí, sabes volar...debes conocer lo básico de la técnica... - me arrodille frente a ella - tienes que enseñarnos  
-Pero Ryoga... - dudo un momento - solo soy una amateur...no creo tener el talento para enseñarle a alguien y además, el abuelo no lo permitiría  
-Yo sé puedes - la tome de las manos - ¡por favor!  
Naoko se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.  
-Oye, oye - Shinosuke se interpuso - como que te estás pasando... - acto seguido también se arrodillo - también tengo que hacerlo yo  
Naoko soltó una risita al vernos en tal posición  
-Veo que no son orgullosos. Son capaces de todo con tal de aprender  
-Y hasta más - sonreí pícaramente. Un color rojo vino a las mejillas de Naoko  
-Naoko! - trono una voz atrás de nosotros - ¿que estás haciendo?!  
-¡Abuelo! - la chica salto hacia atrás de la silla. Nos volvimos y el maestro nos miraba con cierto enojo  
-Les dije que no aprenderán la técnica de volar y menos de una de mis nietas  
-¡Maestro! - me levante - tiene que entendernos, nosotros no somos como su primer alumno...  
-No lo sé - murmuro - confíe demasiado en él y me decepciono...pensé que eran gente buena, pero me equivoque...ahora quiero que se vayan por favor  
-Maestro - Shinosuke intervino - yo he estado más tiempo y ha llegado a analizarme...debe saber que no soy malo y sé que Ryoga tampoco lo es  
Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a mi compañero de entrenamiento por aquellas palabras, sin embargo, el rostro del maestro no había cambiado en nada  
-Lo siento, pero mi decisión está tomada. Ya no tendré más alumnos... - dio media vuelta - pueden quedarse el día de hoy, mañana partirán temprano  
Y sin más, salió por la puerta. La decepción inundo el ambiente  
-Lo siento chicos - exclamo Naoko - pero mi abuelo, también es mi maestro  
-Lo sabemos - trate de sonreír - así que no te obligaremos a algo que no quieres...creo que iré a empacar  
-Y yo - Shinosuke bajo la cabeza desilusionado. Comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, cuando Naoko se acerco  
-Chicos...yo... - guardo silencio.  
-Sí, ¿que ocurre?  
Trato de hablar, sin embargo, de sus labios no salieron palabras y luego de unos minutos, bajo la mirada.  
-No te preocupes - asintió Shinosuke - no es tu culpa  
Yo también asentí y subimos las escaleras.  
-Creo que nunca podre ser más fuerte - pensé - nunca...

Una fuerte lluvia comenzó al atardecer. Mientras los relámpagos volaban, observaba la tormenta desatarse sobre el lago. Aun me sentía triste, pero si era mi destino no aprender esas técnicas, no me quejaría...entonces alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación  
-Pasen - murmure. Naoko entro con un par de tazas que despedían un buen olor  
-Hola, pensé que tendrías frío y traje algo caliente  
-Gracias - me enderece de la cama y tome la taza. Era chocolate  
-¿Y Shinosuke? - pregunto Naoko con cierta impaciencia  
-Esta en el sótano de la casa. Le gusta meditar por sí solo  
-Ya veo - tomo una silla y se sentó. La mirada que tenía era bien conocida  
-Veo que te agrada...  
-¿Qué? - levanto la vista desconcertada - ¡claro que no! Solo que...  
-Lo que suponía - me acosté sobre la cama - si te gusta un poco...no puedes engañarme, ya he visto mucho de eso  
-¿Tan evidente es?  
-Para un ojo entrenado sí - sonreí con cierta presunción, que era bien enfundada. Naoko desvió la mirada hacia el suelo  
-¿Crees que sea prudente que le diga algo?  
-Es tu decisión - musite - solo te corresponde a ti...tal vez por eso querías entrenarnos, para que él no se fuera  
-Lo sé - levanto su mirada - Shinosuke me gusta un poco...sin embargo, hay algo más que me perturba. Como si fuera a perder más cuando se fueran  
-Es Shinosuke, eso deber ser, sino ¿que más?  
Naoko guardo silencio. Por mi parte, me volví hacia la ventana  
-Solo estuve aquí un día, pero fue muy grato conocerlos...aun a Kyoko  
-Sí, es cierto - Naoko miro su reloj - que raro...ella debió haber llegado hace unas horas  
-Cierto, es bastante tarde. Tal vez le paso algo  
-Ni lo digas - Naoko se levanto - pero iré a buscarla. El abuelo fue a meditar y no creo que vuelva en un buen rato  
-Te acompaño - justo entonces entro Shinosuke. Naoko se sonrojo  
-Cursilerías - pensé y tome un par de impermeables. Le lance uno a mi compañero  
-Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo...

-Kyoko! - gritamos a todo pulmón por decima vez.  
-Esto no me gusta - musito Naoko mientras la lluvia arreciaba - ella no le gusta mojarse...  
-Y a quien no - dije con cierto temor a que me convirtiera en cerdo  
-Ryoga, Naoko - musito Shinosuke - demos una vuelta al lago, si ven algo, hagan un disparo hacia el cielo  
-Ejem - la chica carraspeo - yo no puedo lanzar poderes  
-Bueno, que sea una señal, la que sea... - Shinosuke volteo hacia la izquierda del lago - nos veremos aquí en media hora  
Asentimos y corrí hacia la derecha mientras Naoko comenzaba a flotar encima del lago.  
Llevaba 15 minutos buscando por el litoral cuando llegue al mirador, una suerte de acantilado que estaba al otro lado del lago y que indicaba el comienzo de las montañas. Decidí echar un vistazo, cuando escuche un extraño ruido  
-Tal vez sea un oso o un tigre - pensé y entonces me puse en guardia, pero el sonido era muy débil y provenía de la orilla del acantilado. Me acerque un poco, pero las rocas en el suelo se partieron...por suerte alcance a saltar y aterrizar en buen terreno  
-La lluvia ha hecho débil esta zona - pensé y de nuevo el sonido se volvió a escuchar. Me volví a acercar y con cuidado eche un vistazo por el acantilado. Solo la inmensidad del lago y a lo lejos, se observaba la casa, cubierta parcialmente por la lluvia y los relámpagos.  
-Alguien...  
-¡Que! - era una voz humana y entonces seguí viendo, sin embargo, no había nada  
-Aquí...abajo - la voz volvió a resonar débil. Me coloque más cerca del acantilado y rompí el ángulo.  
Se me helo la sangre al ver que una persona estaba en una guardilla del acantilado, con varias rocas encima...tal vez no había tenido los reflejos que yo tuve para escapar del derrumbe  
-Oiga - grite - ¿está bien?  
-Eh... - la cabeza pareció moverse y elevo su rostro. Era Kyoko!  
-Ryoga... - murmuro - ¿eres tú?  
-¡Kyoko! - exclame - ¿pero qué paso?  
-No lo ves tonto, cuando regresaba a casa, la orilla se derrumbo y caí en esto...  
-¿Y puedes salir?  
-¡Que preguntas más estúpidas haces! - grito. No cabe duda que no había perdido su encanto - ¡claro que no!  
Estaba en lo cierto. Varias rocas estaban encima de sus pies y parecía estar en malas condiciones  
-Espera - grite - ¡ahora mismo bajo!  
-No, no lo hagas. La guardilla esta también a punto de romperse...por favor Ryoga! ¡Ayúdame!  
-Necesito ayuda, espera - me levante e invoque "rugido de león" para crear una señal.  
En cuestión de minutos, Naoko y Shinosuke llegaron. Les explique todo lo que había pasado  
-Así que no puede moverse  
-No, y menos volar...presiento que lleva un buen rato allá abajo  
-Tal vez yo pueda - sonrió Naoko y entonces comenzó a elevarse.  
-Algo que envidiar - murmuro Shinosuke. Yo solo asentí  
Bajo hacia Kyoko  
-Hermana - musito la chica - ¡qué bueno!  
-Tranquila - Naoko analizo la situación - creo que podre quitar la roca del pie y podrás salir por ti misma  
-Date prisa - musito débilmente - me estoy sintiendo muy cansada  
Naoko trato de quitar la roca, pero luego de varios intentos, desistió  
-¡Esto es demasiado pesado! - exclamo - no puedo moverla  
-Tal vez si disparo una pequeña ráfaga, pueda hacer algo  
-Eso es muy peligroso Ryoga - me detuvo Shinosuke - puedes derrumbarla o golpearla  
-¿Pero qué haremos?  
Shinosuke bajo la mirada. Se le veía desesperado  
-Ryoga... - Kyoko me miro - tengo frío  
-Está entrando en hipotermia - pensé. Kyoko no estaba vestida apropiadamente y eso le restaba calor  
-Espera - Shinosuke me detuvo antes de quitarme el impermeable - yo lo hare, recuerda lo que te pasa si te mojas  
-Lo sé - exclame con cierto enojo - pero que haremos  
Shinosuke le lanzo su cubre todo a Kyoko, por lo menos teníamos un poco más de tiempo. Naoko lo volvió a intentar, pero la roca no parecía moverse y para colmo, le provoca terribles dolores a su hermana  
-Debe estar fracturado - dijo Shinosuke - esto se está volviendo más grave...  
-No hay otra - se volvió Naoko - tengo que ir por el abuelo  
-Pero eso puede tomar tiempo...Kyoko no resistirá mucho tiempo...o tal vez la guardilla se venga primero abajo  
-¿Y qué haremos? - dijo Naoko entre asustada y desesperada - no quiero que Kyoko...  
-No le pasara nada - la calle, pero también la desesperación estaba ya en mí. Vi a Kyoko...pude distinguir su cara de miedo  
-No quiero morir - exclamo - ¡por favor!  
Sentí como el corazón se me encogía. ¿Que podía hacer?  
-Enséñanos...  
-¿Eh? - Naoko y yo nos volvimos - ¿enséñanos?  
-Sí - Shinosuke sonrió - enséñanos a volar  
-¡Que! ¡Enseñarles a volar!  
-Sí, nosotros somos más fuertes y si aprendemos a volar, podremos quitar las rocas sin tocar la guardilla como tú  
-Pero no puedo hacerlo, el abuelo lo prohibió  
-Sin embargo, no tenemos otra opción. Entiende que si no podemos volar, no podremos ayudar a Kyoko  
-Pero chicos...  
-Shinosuke tiene razón - me uní al ataque - es la única forma...perdemos a Kyoko si no aprendemos a volar  
-Aun cuando les enseñe ahora, no sé si puedan aplicar la técnica - grito Naoko  
-Pues es un riesgo que tenemos que correr... - Shinosuke señalo al acantilado - es por Kyoko!  
Naoko guardo silencio. Un relámpago resonó y la lluvia parecía no tener fin  
-¡Naoko! - Kyoko grito - tienes que enseñarles  
-Pero tú dijiste que...  
-¡Al diablo lo que dije! Si realmente quieren ayudarnos, no debemos negarles el poder...eso lo dice el abuelo...además, ya no aguanto más  
Naoko se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada...  
-Esta bien - musito - les enseñare  
-¡Bien! - exclame al mismo tiempo que Shinosuke - ¡ahora podremos salvarla!

-Recuerden chicos - Naoko encendió su ki - ya saben como expandir su poder...ahora traten de crear un campo de energía como les decía el abuelo  
Mire a Shinosuke y asentimos. Hicimos todos los pasos y creamos el campo de ki. Naoko sonrió  
-Perfecto, ahora expándalo y traten de concentrarse para volar...  
-¡Que! ¡Eso es todo!  
-Sí, ¿que creían? Es igual que cuando crean una ráfaga de energía, solo utilicen su ki para eso...esta es la parte más difícil del entrenamiento, porque es algo abstracto. Deben aprenderlo por sí mismos  
-Esta bien, pero no creo que funcione  
Tratamos de volar ya con nuestro ki, pero era imposible. Estuvimos así por 15 minutos  
-¡Chicos!- exclamo Kyoko - ya no aguanto más  
-¡Maldición! - Shinosuke golpeo el suelo - no podemos hacerlo... ¡no!  
Mi idea era la misma. No lograba concentrarme, pero entonces Naoko se acerco a nosotros y toco nuestras manos  
-Esta es la frecuencia - musito - captenla...así el abuelo nos enseño  
Fue entonces cuando capte por un momento la esencia de volar y sin querer, comencé a flotar  
-No...No puedo creerlo - Shinosuke miraba como se elevaba - ¡esto funciona!  
Solo sonreí y una gran energía recorría mi cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, estabamos a unos metros del suelo.  
-lo hicimos Naoko! - grite - aprendimos a volar  
-No - asintió - solo les día un impulso...pero es más que suficiente. Aun no aprenden a volar...ahora solo concéntrense de nuevo y dirijan su cuerpo hacia abajo. ¡Dense prisa!  
Asentimos y entonces expandimos nuestros ki nuevamente y comenzamos a movernos a voluntad. Una sensación maravillosa nos recorría el cuerpo mientras bajábamos hasta la guardilla.  
-¡Ryoga, esto es formidable!  
-Yo digo lo mismo amigo - solo atine a decir. Llegamos y Kyoko nos miro con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa  
-Lo...lo lograron...ustedes par de idiotas lo lograron  
-Vaya forma de saludarnos - Shinosuke se acerco y con un movimiento, quito todas las rocas, pero entonces se escucho un grujido  
-¡Esto va a caerse! - tome a Kyoko que estaba más fría que un hielo - ¡vámonos!  
Mientras nos elevábamos, la guardilla se vino abajo y solo se vio las rocas caer fuertemente al lago y al precipicio que se gestaba.  
-Esa pude haber sido yo - Kyoko trago saliva. Yo solo sonreí y descendimos. Sostuve a Kyoko para que se apoyara.  
-Kyoko! - Naoko abrazo a su hermana - ¡que bueno que estés bien!  
-Je, y no gracias a ti - bromeo - pero al menos eres buena maestra. Enseñaste a este par de cabezas duras a volar en unos minutos  
Naoko no contesto y siguió abrazando a su hermana. La lluvia comenzaba a aminorar. Yo mire a Shinosuke, estaba radiante, igual que yo  
-No puedo creerlo Ryoga - musito - por fin volamos  
-Sí, fue un sueño...tenemos que intentarlo otra vez  
-Eso es cierto - se escucho una voz atrás de nosotros - esta vez lo harán por sí solos.  
-¡Abuelo! - exclamaron las dos chicas al ver al maestro flotar  
-Naoko...creo que te dije que no les enseñaras nada a estos dos pawadans  
-Pero abuelo, era necesario. Kyoko pudo haber muerto y... - frunció el cejo - acaso anduviste viendo todo  
-Sí, lo vi todo. Pude escuchar los derrumbes cuando meditaba y sabía que Kyoko siempre pasa por aquí...si no conociera su carácter  
-¿Y entonces porque no me ayudaste?  
-Quería probar a estos dos - nos señalo - y parece que son prometedores  
-Entonces... - Shinosuke tartamudeo - ¿nos acepta de nuevo?  
-¿Eso es cierto maestro? - pregunte también esperanzado. El venerable anciano solo sonrió  
-No cabe duda de que tenían razón. Pude notar como no querían el poder para sí, sino para los demás...claro que les enseñare  
Lo siguiente fue recuerdo fue que gritamos de alegría y felicidad. Por fin aprenderíamos a volar. Naoko y Kyoko nos miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro (notable en esta última...).  
-Y no solo eso chicos - asintió el maestro - sino que los entrenare. Serán mis alumnos de pelea de ahora en adelante  
-¿Quiere decir que nos entrenara también en artes marciales? - pregunte  
-Así es chicos, prepárense para ser los mejores  
-Tienen suerte - comento Kyoko - solo el otro alumno y yo hemos recibido parte de tal entrenamiento. Ustedes serán los siguientes  
-Pues no lo defraudaremos maestro - asentí - seremos los mejores  
-Claro que sí - afirmo Shinosuke.  
-Bien jóvenes, ahora tendrán un entrenamiento muy duro por estos meses...me imagino que querrán volver para ese evento  
Ya no nos sorprendía la clarividencia del maestro y solo nos limitamos a asentir.  
-Bien, volvamos a casa...tengo algo de hambre y claro, tenemos que cuidar la pierna de Kyoko - exclamo el maestro. Mientras Shinosuke ayudaba a Kyoko, yo me voltee hacia Naoko. Sus ojos brillaban  
-Creo que nos quedaremos más tiempo - solo atine a decir

Fin del Capítulo


End file.
